This proposal requests funds to establish a core facility for macromolecular analysis at Stony Brook. The core facility will contain equipment for microsequencing of proteins, amino acid analysis, synthesis of peptides, synthesis of oligonucleotides, and the high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) systems to support these instruments. These instruments will provide state of the art technology for a broad range of investigations into problems of biomedical importance. The instruments requested here will be shared by seven major users from the Departments of Pharmacological Sciences, Microbiology, Biochemistry, Neurobiology and Behavior, and Medicine. The research problems of these investigators require protein microsequencing and peptide synthesis capabilities that are not available at Stony Brook. The instruments will be included in a core facility for which laboratory space, salary support, administrative arrangements, and some instrumentation are currently in place. The requested instruments are a protein microsequencer, an automated peptide synthesizer, and the necessary HPLC systems. These instruments will provide the nucleus of the core facility which will serve the major users and a large group of peripheral users who require one or more of the technical capabilities of the facility in their research. The acquisition of this instrumentation will enable these investigators to apply the powerful capabilities of molecular biology to a wide range of experimental problems.